tekenlandfandomcom-20200215-history
Komaday
Komaday is a city located in the north of Tekenland. Komaday is one of the most famous winter sports resorts in Tekenland, due to its cold weather combined with snowfall. Komaday has 4,213 inhabitants in total and is one of the most populous mountain cities of Tekenland, with only King having more inhabitants. The Komaday National Park lies near Komaday and is one of the biggest national parks in Tekenland. Komaday has one airport: Komaday Mountain Maäe Airport, where Komaday Mountain Airlines has its hub. History Komaday was founded in the 8th century. At the time, the Hayida people dominated the Komaday Valley. Due to the mountainous terrain, the Hayida people partly relied on hunting for their food supply. Therefore, the Hayida initially were nomads. The Hayida began to settle in this valley in the beginning of the 8th century. The mountain meadows and fertile river shores of the valley contributed to the founding of the first settlement along the Maäe river. This first Hayida settlement consisted of approximately 90 people. One of the houses built in this era still exists and is located next to the Maäe river, 1km north of the actual city centre. The house is now a museum. In the 10th century, the food supply increased and the population of the town grew to 190 inhabitants. In an attempt to protect the inhabitants, the Komadayan people decided to build a citywall around the town. They also built the Komaday Castle, which can still be visited. In 1189, the city was hit by an enormous earthquake, which was also felt by people in Tekencity. Approximately 90% of the city was lost, including most of the old city walls. The Hayida became the poorest people as a result of the damage of this earthquake. Nevertheless, the city was rebuilt. The city didn't withstand another earthquake in 1346, when the whole town collapsed again. After another quake in 1350, the Kingdom of Tekenland wanted to enlarge their territory and opted to conquer the northern parts of Tekenland. This is the island where Komaday is located, and where the Hayida people were living. Komaday was conquered in 1352 and most of the Hayida people were killed by the Tekenlandican forces. As a result, the Hayida leaders were replaced by Tekenlandic elite in Komaday. After the conquer of the Tekenlandican forces, Komaday started to flourish. It became the economic and cultural centre of the Komaday Valley. People started to move to Komaday, and the population grew from 91 to 467 within three years. After the discovery of diamonds and gold near the city, the city became one of the richest and most important cities in the Kingdom of Tekenland. In 1499, Komaday was appointed capital of Atyllia. In 1791 Komaday was replaced by Tekentown as the capital of Atyllia. In the period from 1500 till 1850 people kept on moving to Komaday, and in 1847, the population hit 3,500 inhabitants. This was mostly because of the growing economic importance of the city in this period. Especially peasants looking for jobs and gold diggers moved to the city because of the presence of raw materials as iron, diamonds and gold. A large coal deposit was discovered in the area in 1867. This lead to the opening of a huge coal mine in Komaday in 1869. This made Tekenland the second biggest coal exporting nation in the world after the United Kingdom. The city was hit by a landslide in 1912 due to the extensive mining in the area. The northern part of the city was hit in particular. A total of 6 people were killed, with 51 injured. Luckily, the landslide only hit a few houses and did not destroy the old town of Komaday. At that time, most of the old town consisted of houses built between 1400 and 1700. The landslide resulted in stricter legislation and governmental supervision of mining. Since the 1950's, Komaday began to develop as a winter sports destination. The government of the city decided to build new pistes and lifts. Furthermore, the construction of hotels and the development of an airport was approved to attract tourists. The construction of the airport started in 1955 and it opened in 1957. In 1964, the country was a candidate city for hosting the Olympic Wintergames but lost against Squaw Valley in the United States. Nevertheless, the development continued and as of today, Komaday has 578 kilometres of pistes and 71 functioning lifts. The city is also a popular summer destination for hiking and biking. Geography Komaday is located next to the Maäe Mountain, the highest mountain in Tekenland. The Komaday National Park is also located next to Komaday and the Maäe flows through the city. The river finds its origin in the Komaday Mountain Range. The sea lies 56 kilometres west of Komaday, making the city an ideal location for both beach visits and mountain hiking. The beach has a bus connection with the Komaday old town. Komaday is located at the most northern island of Tekenland. 'Climate' Komaday has a high mountain climate, with very cold winters and no warm summers. The record low temperature in Komaday, -51°C, was recorded at 11 December 2017, when a cold spell was reigning the area since late September. Temperatures did not went higher than -6°C, and already in October, -17°C was measured. At Christmas Eve, the temperature in Komaday was -44°C, with a total of 93 centimetres of snow in the valley. At the top of the Maäe Mountain, 513 centimetres of snow was recorded. At Christmas Eve, a snow blizzard started, holding on until 28 December. A total of 312 centimetres of snow fell in 96 hours, making it one of the heaviest blizzards in the history of the city. In the summer, temperatures almost never go higher than 20°C. The record high temperature, 31°C, was measured in 2013, when Komaday was hit by an eastern wind, what is very rare. Because Komaday does not have warm summers, people go, besides hiking, to the beach, 56 kilometres west of Komaday. The coastal city of Maremba is very famous, because of it's nice temperatures, varying between 25°C and 30°C in the summer. In the winter however, the city has a quite cold temperature, especially during a northern wind, when temperatures can be as low as -18°C, what is special for a coastal city. Komaday has an unbelievable amount of snowy days. Even in August it can snow, when the wind comes from the north in combination with cold weather in Western-Europe and more than 2 meters of snow at the top of the Maäe Mountain. The last snowy day in August was in 2013, when a total of 3 centimeters of snow fell in the city. The snow melted away in 7 hours. During most winters, a total of 9 or 10 meters of snow falls in the city. In the mountains of Komaday a total of 31 to 40 meters of snow can fall in a year. The record of meters of snow was in 2000, when a total of 81 meters of snow fell in the mountains in one year time. The most hours of sun can be found in September, when there is a total of 266.7 hours of sun. With temperatures not going higher than 20°C most of the days, September is a very comfortable month, with an average wind chill of 25°C. 'Nature' The nature in Komaday differs very much from the nature in the other parts of Tekenland. In Komaday are 223 different plant species living which are different from the plant species in other parts of Tekenland, making it one of the most diverse natural areas in Tekenland. Komaday has many high mountain peaks, where special animal species, like lynxes, wolves and other big predators, live. In the mountains are much lakes, which serve as drinking spots for wildlife and swimming places for humans. Komaday spring.jpg|''Komaday during spring.'' Komaday summer.jpg|''Komaday during summer.'' Komaday autumn.jpg|''Komaday during the autumn.'' Komaday winter.jpg|''Komaday during winter.'' Demographics Category:City